


Time Off

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Maggie and Alex enjoy their days off of work.





	Time Off

The days they both had off were the best kind of days. They were the days they didn’t have to deal with rouge aliens or criminals. They could relax, breath, simply be happy. Those days were their favorite days. They didn’t come around very often but when they do Maggie and Alex knew it would always be interesting.

Some of those days they would spend naked in bed wrapped in the other’s arms. Others, they would use to catch up on their T.V. shows or read a book together. There had been days filled with nerf wars, silly string and water gun fights, video games, and cooking. 

Alex’s favorite way to spend their days off was cuddling on the couch watching T.V. It was her favorite because when doing that she knew that Maggie was safe. Maggie was in hers arms, laughing, crying, or complaining about the absurdity of the plot. But she was in her arms, safe, protected, home. She enjoyed running her hands through Maggie’s hair, messaging her scalp, shoulders, and back, drawing lazy patterns on her thigh or stomach. She treasured the moments when Maggie would be entirely relaxed, on the brink of sleep. Those were the moments that Alex would whisper I love you only to hear a mumbled love you too followed by even breathing. 

Maggie’s favorite way to spend their days off was cooking. She enjoyed the easy conversation that flowed between them as she asked Alex to hand her this or that. She loved knowing that Alex was watching her as she bent over to put the food in the oven. Often, she would linger just to taunt her girlfriend. She treasured the moments when Alex thought she could get away with stealing a bite before it was completely ready. Sometimes she let her get away with to other’s she swatted her hand away yelling out for her to be patient. She loved watching Alex walk back and forth between the table and the kitchen so she could set it. She loved it because Alex always added a little extra sway to her hips as she walked because she knew Maggie was watching. 

When they moved into their first home together, not much changed in their routine. They had already basically moved in with each other before. Now, it was just official. One thing did change though. They added a family member. Not a dog like they mentioned when talking about all of their firsts that were coming. It wasn’t a cat wither. Nor was it fish. It was a bunny. A black Lionhead bunny named Jack. Jack was tiny and fluffy and the cutest thing either had ever seen. 

Walking Jack on his tiny, guinea pig harness and elastic leash soon became both of their favorite days off activities. They loved his erratic, unpredictable hopping. They couldn’t handle the cuteness overload that occurred when he washed his hands and face. All of the neighborhood kids converged on their front yard whenever Jack was out. Their phones were filled to the max of videos that showed nothing but Jack’s nose twitching. When it rained, they kept him inside carried him everywhere, laid with him on the couch while watching T.V. 

Their combined days off were their favorite days. They got to spend time with the person they loved the most, the person who knew them the best. They would go to the park and swing and talk and enjoy the fact that for once they weren’t responsible for anyone or anything except for themselves (and Jack of course). 

Sometimes, Alex needed reminded to take time off. “Come on babe. Take the day off tomorrow. You need to focus on yourself. If you don’t you’ll get burned out and won’t be help to anybody. Your just as important as everyone else. Take a day and recharge. It’s not selfish to care for yourself first. It’s actually pretty healthy.” Maggie quickly answers the question before it leaves Alex’s lips, “Yes, I already cleared it with my captain I’m off tomorrow too.” Alex didn’t fight Maggie any more after that. 

Sometimes, Maggie required a reminder to take a step back from work. “Mag’s, seriously, when’s the last time you took some time for yourself so you can relax and recharge? What is it you’re always telling me? You need to focus on yourself. You’ll burn out if you don’t. I know you feel like you need to be there to make sure everyone who comes in to the precinct is treated fairly, especially, those who are not white and not straight, and that is just one more reason why I love you because someone needs to make sure they are treated fairly and with respect, but Maggie you’re no help to anyone if you don’t help yourself first. And before you ask, J’onn basically threw me out of the DEO tonight and said I would be forcibly removed from the premises if I turned up for work tomorrow.”

Sometimes, they couldn’t get the same day free. Those were good days too, not as good as when they were off together but still good. 

On those days, while Maggie was working, Alex would workout, play with Jack, read, watch T.V., relax and enjoy the quiet of the house. Alex would have a bath running for Maggie and take out on the way. She would cook too, but it wasn’t entirely her thing and she was matured and adult enough to admit that. 

On the days that Alex had to go to work, Maggie would walk around the neighborhood, check in with the kids she knew well from work, play with Jack, read, and relax on the couch with the T.V. on for background noise. She would be in the middle of cooking dinner for Alex when she walked through the front door. 

They enjoyed the days they didn’t work. They loved each other’s company. They treasured every moment they got to spend making memories and building a life together. They were happy.


End file.
